


Venomous

by UltimateSlothSenses



Series: Alternate Plots (Teen Wolf) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSlothSenses/pseuds/UltimateSlothSenses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica reached down and groped high up on Allison’s thigh, pressing her claws through the fabric of Allison’s pants. The intense eye contact burned into Allison’s mind. ‘She knows, oh god oh god she knows.’</p><p>Erica: "Oh, that’s right. I do know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venomous

**Author's Note:**

> Based on episode 5 in season 2, where they think Lydia is the Kanima and see if she passes the test with the venom on the crystal she eats. Erica and Allison CLEARLY have something going on in this little fanfic, so enjoy my oneshot!

"What are you gonna do to her?" Allison pried 

Her heart was racing. _‘What are you going do to me’_ was what was really on her mind. Now that Erica had turned, she had a whole new grip. She was powerful, dominant, and demanding. Maybe it was a werewolf thing.

"Don't you think the better question is what's she going to do to us?" Erica replied.  _‘No.’_ "I have to say, you guys are cute together. But you know, I've always had this feeling like I'm a little psychic. I just don't think you're going to last."

_‘Maybe that’s because of what happened last night… and the night before, and before, and-’_

"You think you can hurt me by sliding your hand up his thigh?" Allison acknowledged.

_‘She knows she can.’_

"Would you like it better if it were your thigh?" _‘Shit.’_ "Come on. Girl fight in lab. It'll be hot."

Erica reached down and groped high up on Allison’s thigh, pressing her claws through the fabric of Allison’s pants. The intense eye contact burned into Allison’s mind. _‘She knows, oh god oh god she knows.’_

"Oh, that’s right. I do know." she retorted

Erica slowly scraped her claws up Allison’s thigh, making Allison grit her teeth to hold back the groan in her throat. She always loved to tease. Slowly leaning over, Erica breathed in her ear, hand cupping around her own mouth as if they were in third grade telling each other secrets. The heat made Allison shiver.

"My psychic powers are also telling me the groan in the back of your throat, well let’s say it’s gonna find its way out when you see me later tonight."

She nibbled at Allison’s ear lobe, and then pulled back to observe her dilated pupils.

Harris finally spoke up "Time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can eat it."

Erica leaned to whisper in Allison's ear again. "We both know there's something else I'd rather eat."

Allison’s mind drifts to somewhere explicit as Erica massages her hand at the very top of Allison’s thigh, slowly slotting her hand further between Allison.

Just as she closes her eyes, both girls are snapped back to reality.

"Lydia!" Scott bawled.

Lydia snapped back "What?"

Every eye turned to him, lurched forward in his seat as silence echoed in the lab for almost ten seconds, glancing around to receive Allison's cold glare to match the cold spot on her thigh.

"Nothing." Scott muttered.

_Prick._


End file.
